Zekrom
| name= Zekrom| jname= (ゼクロム Zekuromu)| image=Zekrom.png| ndex=644| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= zeh-crom | hp=100| atk=150| def=120| satk=120| sdef=100| spd=90| total=680| species= Deep Black Pokémon| type= / | height= 2.9 m| weight= 345 kg| ability= Teravolt| color='Black'| gender=Genderless| }}Zekrom (Japanese:ゼクロム Zekuromu) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a Legendary Pokémon and the mascot for Pokémon White. It does not have a gender. It is one of the two main Legendary Pokémon, and will appear on the box art of Pok mon White. Zekrom is the Deep Black Pokémon. Zekrom's unique ability is called Teravolt. It has a move called Fusion Bolt which can be combined with Reshiram's Fusion Flare, creating a high powered attack. It also learns a new move called Bolt Strike, that it learns at level 100, that does 130 damage, as opposed to Reshiram's Blue Flare. Appearance Zekrom is a large, Black, Dragon-like Pokémon that seems the share its theme with its counterpart, Reshiram. It has piercing red eyes and dark gray to black skin that seems to be armor-like. It has a large, generator-like tail and long mane that ends in a tip, both seem to glow in an iridescent blue color. It also has a set of black wings behind its three-clawed arms,,. Appearances In the anime Zekrom appeared at the beginning of Pokemon: Best Wishes!. When Ash, Pikachu, Professor Oak and Ash's mother travel to the Unova region on a vacation/Pokemon research trip, a large, black and fast moving storm cloud appears before Ash and Pikachu. Lightning sparks from the cloud with the same blue colour as the eye of the storm, in which Zekrom is believed to inhabit. A lightning bolt shoots out and strikes the cage in which Team Rocket used to try and capture Pikachu, releasing Pikachu and engulfing Ash and Pikachu in the storm cloud, trapping them in a blue void where Zekrom appears to them through a black haze. Pikachu attempts to attack it with a powerful electric attack but Zekrom strikes back, resulting in Pikachu's electric powers disappearing later on. Professor Juniper later explains when the storm cloud appears again that it is most likely the legendary Pokemon, Zekrom. The second time it appears, it strikes Pikachu once again and its electric powers return to normal. Zekrom will also have an unknown role in the upcoming movie Victini & the Black Hero. Sprites |bwspr = Zekrom BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Zekrom BW.png |Vback = Back Zekrom BW.png |Vbacks = Shiny Back Zekrom BW.png }} Gallery File:Zekrom_battle.png|Oshawott battling Zekrom File:Pokemon-black-version-20100628090726149.jpg|Zekrom and Reshiram battling File:Zekrom_23.jpg|Zekrom's Teravolt ability File:Zekrom-anime.gif|Zekrom in the anime File:Reshiram-zekrom-anime.gif|Zekrom and Reshiram in the anime N and Zekrom.png|N Encountering Zekrom Zekrom Under N's Command.png|Zekrom Under N's Command .Trivia * Zekrom's name comes from the Japanese word "kuramu" which means to grow dark. * It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010 along with Reshiram. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Zekrom is the first Pokemon to have a type combination of Dragon and Electric. It is so far the only Pokemon to have this type combination. * Both Zekrom and Reshiram's tails are round and large, with a small point at the end, like a jet engine. * On May 31, 2010, two weeks prior to the official revelation of Zekrom's typing, Shōko Nakagawa spoke about her love of Electric-type Pokémon on her blog and mentioned that this meant she wanted to get a Zekrom. This statement was then quickly removed. * Zekrom is the only Pokemon to have a double resistance to Electric. * Zekrom, along with Reshiram and Kyurem, is part of the Tao Trio. Zekrom embodies mechanism. * Zekrom appeared in the Macy's 2010 Thanksgiving parade with Reshiram, both using their signature moves. * Zekrom appeared to Ash in a similar way that Ho-Oh did at the start of his new journey, where Ash only caught a glimpse and was left wondering if what he saw was really real. * The roar used for Zekrom is remniscent to Megaguirus, a DaiKaiju from the Godzilla franchise. * Although Zekrom's pupil is white at the beginning of In the Shadow of Zekrom it had a glowing light blue eye. * Zekrom's body structure resembles Palkia. Video thumb|left|330px|Zekrom Battle Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Legendary Trio Pokemon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Unova Category:No eggs group Pokémon